


Leo chase Bun

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, BunObi, Kemonomimi, LeoQui, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: Finally getting their chance Knight Keobi and Master Jinn gets their chance to indulge in their long awaited Chase.





	Leo chase Bun

Racing through the underbrush, Obi-Wan crushed the detritus below his furry feet as he moved as fast as he could, the adrenaline and excitement making him swift as only a bun in chase could be.

And a chase it was.

The Chase.

He could hear Qui-Gon further behind, crashing through the same forest as he but getting ever closer and Obi-Wan almost laughed in exhilaration.

He had always wondered how it would feel, what it would be like to be chased properly by someone who utterly wanted him and would fight to keep him but he had never expected it to be as glorious as this as he’s barely wearing a thing, just shorts and an inner tunic with the tropical warmth of the planet swishing past him.

When they had been sent to the moon for a small mission without Anakin they both had _known._

This was it, this was their chance for the chase without the pard being around them.

And once the negotiation was done, simple as they were, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had picked out a susceptible island and taken a boat out.

Uninhabited, not to small yet not too big either.

The urge to run had set in the moment Obi-Wan’s large feet touched the sand of the beach and he had quickly dropped his bag near some trees, throwing off tunic and leggings in quick order.

And all the while Qui-Gon had watched him, predatory slitted eyes never leaving him as his tail lashed violently in anticipation.

Finally Obi-Wan was ready and had looked to the older man, his soon to be mate.

Qui-Gon had given him a wide, fanged grin. “Run.” He said simply.

And ran Obi-Wan did, his heart pounding in his chest as he jumped tree roots, served corners and slid under fallen trees to avoid the leo.

For Obi-Wan was not about to make it easy and yet Qui-Gon kept pace.

The prey part of his mind told him he was going to get caught, any moment now an-

A heavy form slammed into his back, throwing both of them to the grassy floor and rolling several times until they came to stop against a tree that sways with the force.

Panting, Obi-Wan tried bucking the other off him only to find himself boxed in by Qui-Gon’s entire body pressed to his back, a growl issued against his shoulder before teeth came warningly down around the back of his neck, fangs digging in when Obi-Wan tried one last buck.

Suitably chastised, Obi-Wan surrendered, fighting to get oxygen into his lungs after the chase as Qui-Gon gave the nape a little lick before he let go, not ready to bite down yet as he nosed at the soft neck hair while tugging and jerking Obi-Wan’s clothes away.

Draped over the buns back which also caused some tail crushing, Qui-Gon luxuriated in lapping at Obi-Wan’s neck as he works the few clothes they are wearing away until they are both pressed skin to skin.

Giving a little whine, Obi-Wan allows his legs to be parted by Qui-Gon pushing his knees between and pressing apart. “Qui...” He pleaded.

Rumbling into a silken ear, Qui-Gon gave it a little nip before nuzzling in assurance. “Obi.” He returned almost sweetly before slowly pushing himself up on his knees behind Obi-Wan, pulling the buns hips up with him while Obi-Wan pillows his head on his arms, burying himself in them.

And his tail was twitching sporadically as he impatiently jerked his hips at the leo.

There was an amused rumble before fingers invaded Obi-Wan, slick with lubrication and Obi-Wan had a spare thought to thank whatever little goddesses who gave Qui-Gon his mind before his mind swept out by the pleasure as he gasped for air and cried out in pleasure.

Its almost too much and too little at the same time with both pain and pleasure as his body is stretched to accommodate something much larger, too swift as suddenly he is filled with Qui-Gon’s cock that stretches him out in all the right ways that makes Obi-Wan cry out and dig his nails into the ground, hips jerking back into him until he feels Qui-Gon’s coarse curls press to his arse.

Moaning brokenly, Obi-Wan rolled his hips to encourage the other man with Qui-Gon’s hands flexing on his hips before shifting for a better grip, lashes coated wetly from over stimulation.

Its a languid, steady stroke and Obi-Wan doesn’t stop moaning as this becomes his entire focus.

Qui-Gon’s hands on his hips, the sensation of detritus beneath him, the cock filling up every millimeter of him and stretching him out as Qui-Gon finally, _finally_ , claims Obi-Wan.

And then the leo finally drapes himself across Obi-Wan’s back with his hair coming down around like a curtain, his teeth clamping down around the buns neck as teeth sink in to leave their mark as he just cants his hips ever so slight which leaves the cock head pressing to Obi-Wan’s prostate.

Obi-Wan, gasping for air and moaning his lungs out at the same time, can do nothing but take it as Qui-Gon claims him just as Obi-Wan knew the leo would and shaking his hand loose from the ground, Obi-Wan reaches up and back, grasping onto the back of head, fingers pressing through Qui-Gon’s hair.

Finally Obi-Wan belongs to Qui-Gon.


End file.
